


the language that can be heard in the flutter of wings

by softreminiscence



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softreminiscence/pseuds/softreminiscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuzuryuu forgets that his friend is allergic to flowers, so he remains                                     unaware of this language of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the language that can be heard in the flutter of wings

you are allergic to flowers, but he doesn’t know that, so when he hands the bouquet over to you, you accept it and cradle it to your chest. there’s a confusion weighing heavy on your shoulders because the last time you had spoke, he had stammered apologies and disappeared for a week.

now you are leaning against the tech help desk within the library with your name tag pinned onto your jacket and flowers in your hands. they are a combination of daisies, baby’s breath, and lilacs; it is a beautiful arrangement, but your nose itches and your throat is starting to burn faintly. hopefully your discomfort isn’t obvious as you smile at him and attempt to clear your throat quietly. “th,thank you,” you say, looking away shyly as he wrings his hands. there’s a collective anxiety that clings to both of you; you wish to combat it. he’s bad with words and you are bad at these interactions. usually you blissfully remain unaware of the blossoming feelings within the other person, but this time the feeling is mutual and you long to bury your face into the crook of his neck and spend unnecessary amounts of time with him. _puppy love_ , mondo would say.

the language of flowers is something that you know very well, so the flowers with their upturned faces are whispering words of love to you. your palms are sweating as your eyes start to water from the pollen. you should excuse yourself to put the flowers somewhere away from you, but you don’t manage to move. you feel rooted to the ground where you stand; you are blossoming flower whose face is turning towards the warmth of the sun standing before you. luckily there are no customers here now: only kuzuryuu with his crimson face and his wavering gaze. ... _cute_ …

he looks as though he is struggling with words, but all you can do is watch him open and close his mouth uselessly before rubbing the back of his neck. “i hope those are okay…”

you laugh quietly, finally moving them to the counter behind you. “they are beautiful,” you smile at him, but you know that tears are rolling down your cheeks now, so without the barrier of the flowers, he can see that you are crying. “i appreciate it a lot.”

there’s a hesitancy before he bites down on his lip: hard. “are you okay..?”

it must be nerves eating at him because for awhile this is how he’s communicated with you: with a sense of indecision in his word choices. your friendship had been fine, but now you both are fumbling through feelings that neither of you really understand completely. all you know is that you’d like to kiss him, but your chest burns at the thought of it….or maybe that’s the pollen. you sneeze quietly into the crook of your elbow. “i’m fine..!” you try to smile reassuringly, but you sneeze again, louder this time. “actually, i should have mentioned it in the first place… but i’m allergic to flowers!”

his face goes from red to pallor in a matter of seconds and you almost jump across the counter. you’ve known him for almost two years now, so these feelings are startling to you. there had always been something buried deep underneath the surface, you think, but you hadn’t looked into it until his sister had sat down with you and told you that kuzuryuu was _pretty much head over heels in love with you._

you don’t want to believe it, but this isn’t the first gift you’ve received; you return his feelings, but they are rather unexpected and make you feel very light, yet at the same time, these feelings make your chest burn. “shit, _shit_ ,” he’s muttering to himself, but you are shaking your head.

“no, no! it is fine!” you are giggling while you try to ignore the burning in your throat. you are happy that he took the time to go and pick out the beautiful bouquet, but it is hard to reassure him when you have to wipe away tears. after you clean your face with a tissue, you move from behind the desk and stand in front of him. you are slightly taller than him now, and if you were cruel, you’d tease him about it., but you aren’t and instead you wrap your arms around him. “i promise! I love them!”

he chuckles slightly into your neck as he returns the embrace. “two years and i didn’t know you were allergic to damn flowers,” he shakes his head as he moves away. “what kinda friend am i?” there’s a softness in his gaze that causes your face to heat up. this happens so easily between the two of you, so you don’t know why you attempt to fight it. “how am i supposed to court you if i can’t even remember things like that…?”

all of a sudden, you laugh, leaning onto him. “court me?” your chest hurts with how hard you are laughing as he holds you up, looking just the slightest bit embarrassed. “court is such an old word,” you wipe at your eyes, then bravely place a kiss against his cheek.

“h,hey,” he moves away slightly, taken aback by your affection.

you bat your eyes, “hi,” you say in response. “if you want to go out with me, then all you have to do is ask, fuyuhiko.” you smile gently. he’s floundering for words as he stands there, but there’s a happiness within him that is vibrant and impressive.

“i,i--” he starts, but you take his hands in yours.

“but if it is okay, i want to try to ask you instead!” your eyes are glistening with an anxiety as you lean forward excitedly. steeling your nerves is a feat that you don’t accomplish often, but you have had so many role models to teach you the strength in honesty and bravery. one of those role models are standing with his hands clasped between yours. why are you so nervous..? you wish to ask him, especially when he always advocated a certain fearlessness around others.

he swallows hard, then nods for you to continue.

     “fuyuhiko, i think we should go on a date, because… i like you a lot. so would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?” your mouth feels dry for another reason now and even though you know he will nod his head and be there tomorrow at whatever time you agree upon, it is still nerve-wracking to stand before him and expose yourself.

his lips turn up in a smile and he pulls you in for another embrace. “yeah,” he whispers into your hair. “i’ll be there. i’m glad you asked.”

     and when he pulls away, you brush your lips over his nose and beam at him.  
     “i’m glad too.”


End file.
